The Other Side of Me
by Nobody426
Summary: Although Pecy turned down the offer of immortality, the gods secretly make him a god as they expect him to turn it down. Now, he has to live two lives, one as the King of the Gods, the other one is just trying to be as normal as he could be with Annabeth
1. Life seems to get betterNOT!

**The Other Side of Me**

**This story is dedicated to my dad—yep, his birthday is… TODAY!**

**Yep! I. Am. Back! Okay, I will start this story and tell me if ya like me! Eventually you will know the story and reasons behind of this title. Here we goes… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

**Edited 1: Fixed some grammar mistakes, sincere thanks to all who reviewed. **

As the world ends, I realized that the thing truly matters was that whether Annabeth was alive or not. Of course, the gods offered me immortality but I declined it, and made them swore that they would claim they all of their children by the age of thirteen. And also eliminating the pacts concerning Big Three Kids, build cabins for all the minor gods and gained respect for them. I'd say it was pretty unexpected on my part.

After that, Zeus just nodded, and did something I didn't expect a god, especially the King of the Gods will do, "Sure Perseus, these will all be granted. But we had more in store for you." With that, everyone in the throne room went in Party mood, and by that, I mean a FULL OLYMPIAN party. Of course, Kronos was defeated, and that's something to cheer about.

Though for the record, I felt different. Not in a bad way, I guess. It was quite a surprised when I remembered it was my birthday—Annabeth baking a "big chocolate brick with extra blue cement" birthday cake as I recalled, for me. I felt different—more powerful, sure—I just made **the** choice. Although I was not the hero, Luke was, but I was still in the spot light. I felt… Godly. Yeah, sure, as a demigod, you feel godly. Ha-ha, very funny—not! Only that the feeling right now was much stronger by a thousand times, or perhaps, a million times. No, Zeus won't DARE to do that, right? Well, I can't really say…

The party was over soon and Hermes and Athena both chatted with me. Certain words didn't make sense though, the cryptic word choices made me wonder... _Turning down immortality now I see, but not for soon…_ from Hermes, and _Take care of my daughter, I'm watching you, no matter whom you are now—_from Athena. Creepy, I'd say, and what exactly do they imply? Nothing changed, right? I had no idea how ironic that statement was.

Later during that day, Rachel was made the Oracle, Annabeth and I…. Blah, blah, blah… I think the scribe of the camp—Rick Riordan (A/N: Rick claimed himself as the scribe in Demigod Files) had already told you that.

So now, a month later, I was attending Goode once and for all AGAIN, and that's the first time EVER I managed to stay in a school for OVER one year successfully. Paul, my stepdad—yes, he and my mom got married—was still my English teacher. And for one thing, somehow my dyslexia was not so bad any more—sure, it was still troubling, but it wasn't as bad that the words swirl off the pages like a hurricane blowing across it. If I just concentrate a tad bit more, I can somehow stumble through a few lines of Shakespeare. Is it a side effect dipping in the Styx, or defeating Kronos? I don't think either is the right answer. But I bet it's not because— Oh no, it better not be. During this month, the suspicion grew stronger; about what Zeus might do. I just couldn't stand the little voice back in my head telling me stuff; it grew way stronger than before. What I meant is that every time when I needed to make a choice, it came out and tell me stuff, like a subconscious. A subconscious that I couldn't shut no matter what I tried.

Another thing: last time I checked, my Achilles spot was at the small of my back, but now, it didn't send a jolt of electricity through my body even if I poked at it lightly. Not even the slightest trace of pain. I ended up poking it hard, but no—nothing. The only spot tied me to my mortal life disappeared… That could only mean—again, that thought is just so ridiculous, plus I think we already covered that.

Anyway, as I said, I was doing better at school, and that was such a surprise to Mr. Blowfish—Blofis. None of the other teachers could believe that I was kicked out from every other school that I attended to. I was taking Marine Biology, and of course, I aced it. It was pretty good, and I was starting to think that my life was finally settling down—Not! Of course, as usual, I had no idea how wrong I was.

Annabeth was in one of the boarding schools in New York. As an official Olympus architect, she had to get on Olympus super often to present her blue prints, and in fact, I hadn't seen her for a month already. No kidding, exactly one month, two days, seventeen hours, fifty-three minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Woah, I had no idea where that came from…

Truthfully, I had been really accurate with time and much more aware of it since my sixteenth birthday. Yeah, so I missed her terribly, but I knew that she would come and visit soon—that's what she said. Oh well, but still, I think the definition of soon is two or three months later, or possibly Christmas. Of course, she was all busy with Olympus and also designing new stuff and cabins for camp.

Right now, and I mean NOW, this very moment, I am just doodling on my homework. Today is a typical Friday night, and both mom and Paul was attending a party that was held for my mom's first published book's success, and I was just bored. Six o'clock and mom told me they would be home at possibly eleven. Well, I can just do my homework and stuff in the weekends and nothing else right now. I want to do something interesting, so I am thinking/brooding over stuff that happened last month. Hey! Don't look at me like that! As much as a Seaweed Brain I am, I still think, okay? Don't let Wise Girl mislead you into thinking that I'm that thickheaded.

The bright flash of gold showers me, and the next thing I know, I'm on Olympus. And that's just my luck.


	2. Too much pressure I'm nervous

**The Other Side of Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Edited on August 11th: I cleared up some grammar mistakes and I hope this makes more sense.**

**Chapter Two**

All the twelve Olympians were seated in their respective thrones, and somehow I didn't feel as nervous as before when I stood in front of all those gods. One thing: apparently they were in a meeting, there's no way to get all these gods—even Hades and Hestia were here—together in the same 'room'. And if Hades was here (no offense), then that's BIG stuff.

I walked to Zeus and bowed, and when I proceed to my father's throne to kneel, Zeus and all other gods shrank to human size and came to me, they were all muttering something like, "Lord Perseus, why did you bow?"

"Lord Perseus, hello? I can't believe your head was still filled with kelp, sorry, but don't zap me." From Athena, wait, what was with the Lord Perseus thing? Zap her? How?

"Geez dude, don't act like a mortal, you're one of us—In fact, you're the most powerful one!" From Apollo or Hermes, I wasn't really sure. Now I'm officially a Seaweed Brain with extra kelp, and that I've never been more confused in my entire life, maybe except certain things about Wise Girl.

"Son, um, Perseus. Didn't we tell you?" Poseidon said. Finally! I mean—finally there's someone that came to their senses and asked me if I knew whatever that was going on.

"What? Told me what?" The Olympians in the room faltered for the tiniest fraction of a second and exchanged some uneasy glances. This was not going to end well.

"That… You're a god!" What? My world flipped upside down.

"But…But…How—" I manage to stutter it out.

"Perseus, since you didn't accept to be a god, which we never expected—we already made you a god before the official offer. Considering nobody would really turn that offer down..." Zeus explained.

"But… I turned it down because I truly didn't want to be a god!" _And Annabeth…_

"Lord Perseus, that's impossible if you want to be a mortal again, after taking your half of the other DNA out, you can't have it back, I'm sorry."

"How come I didn't know? I mean, how come I didn't notice?"

"That's because you're already a powerful half-blood, especially the fact that you are a child of Big Three, so it's actually not much difference after you became a god. I mean, as a mortal, you are even more powerful than a certain few minor gods. But you did feel more powerful didn't you?" Athena said as I nodded.

"And the fact that you know a lot more about time, am I right? Did you check your Achilles point? I expect the point to be invulnerable too. Hmmm… Let me see, oh, your dyslexia was lifted a bit. Oh right, and you got this little voice in your head, which is self conscious for every god, just to guide to make the right choice." Athena continued.

"Yeah… Those, uh, issues. But what was with the time part?"

"Perseus Jackson, you're officially the Lord of the Time because you defeated Kronos, and the world needs time to balance, so we need a lord of time. For one thing, after thousands of years, we agreed to elect a new chief for Olympus, a new King for the gods."

"Hmph!" Zeus interrupted.

"Anyway," Athena continued. "You are currently the Lord of Time, King of the Gods. All Hail, Perseus Jackson, Lord of Time, Loyalty, and King of the Gods."

Can you imagine the twelve all-powerful beings bowing to you? Just as I was thinking that, I rose to my new full height, like 15 feet or so. It was about the first time I noticed that a new throne was RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE of the loop 'U'. Wow! How can I even miss it? The scythe was fastened beside the throne, but I prefer Riptide more. I held the scythe in my hands, radiating a sea-green aura instead of a purple one in my hands, and it turned into a mechanical pencil as I put it in my pocket—so much for collecting a whole pack of stationary-weapons.

"Perseus, I think we should contact the Olympus Architect, to build a cabin in the camp." Poseidon said. Oh no, Olympus Architect, the only reason why I turned down the gift—was she. My Wise Girl, no one else's. If she knows this, she would be so heart-broken; I don't even want to imagine what her reaction will be.

"Can you guys do me a favor?"

"Anything my lord."

"Do not, under any circumstances, ever, call me Lord or any other titles in front of my old friends, okay? Especially…" I blushed. "Annabeth…" I will do anything to hide this from everyone, especially Annabeth about who I am, actually, what I am. "Don't you even bother to get me a cabin, I'm only sixteen!" And being the leader of Olympus, that's just too much to take in.

"Fine, my lord. But you must attend every Olympus meeting, and as a member of Olympian Council, you have to vote for all decisions."

"But I need to hide this from other campers! What if they come here for winter solstice?"

"Well Perseus, you just have to go with it, now, don't you? And winter solstice is still three months away!"

"Oh. Yeah, but as an Olympus leader, you will have to post as Zeus, like how he lead the council."

"Oh great, that's too much to proceed. So… I guess I have about two or three months to still be normal, huh? Please, just let me enjoy these months, 'kay?"

With that, I tried out one of my new powers, and I teleported home.

**Please drop a review or two to tell me what you think!**


	3. Best of Both Worlds

**The Other Side of Me**

'_**Kay, yep, I'm updating now, can't promise it'll be excellent, but quite good, um, I think.**_

**DISCLAIMER AND IT WORKS FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I'm not Rick, but the plot is all mine I promise**

**Anime-lover10: Yeah! My first review! Thx as always!**

**Waterpoloplayer: Wow! Thank you! I'm gonna update now!**

**Asela23: You'll see, haha!**

**Agent004TacoCat: Pleasure's all mine!**

**Yamillily: You're the first to give me two comments! Thx for thinking that the idea's cool!**

**Cutle: Of course I will finish this after what you said, your review's so cool, I promise I will finish this story no matter what, 'kay?**

**PercyPizzaz01: Wow! Thx! I even Googled the word hyperventilates, wow.**

**Lovetoread1998: Thx for thinking that's a good idea, I've been thinking this story for a long time indeed already…**

**Hikari mae: UPDATE now! So, hopefully I'll get more REVIEWS! All hail, Perseus!**

**Chapter 3—Best of Both Worlds (Some how remained me of the song Best of both Worlds XP)**

I tried out all the new powers, like materializing stuff and teleporting to all the parts of the apartment and after locking my bedroom door, and closing the winder tightly, I shifted to my so call true form. Wow, that sure feels good. It's like I got all the energy I want, the most powerful being in the whole world, and actually, I was, and am. I glowed gold and I was pure energy… It just feel so good. I shifted back in case there were mortals that saw me or something… I might vaporize them.

There's some trash in the trash can so I started zapping them. Wow, that's what you call fun, zapping stuff all you like… Try that some day if you can and you know what I'm talking about. My senses were much, much better and when I concentrate on a certain person, I know what they are thinking about, no secrets. And right now, I can see that a sorta have a gold glow, very faint, so you can only see it if you concentrated really, really hard.

When I god-traveled to the living room and teleported back to my room, I heard my mom called after me, "Percy? What are you doing?" I never heard my mom using that tune, it seemed like… She didn't know me! Like I was someone she didn't know!

Apparently I didn't want to scare her, and of course Paul to death so I just unlocked the door and walked out to the living room.

"Hi mom, hi dad. (Paul, since they were married.) You're back?" I asked them and they just gawked at me.

"Percy… Is that—? Was that—? Did you—?"

"You mean did I just appeared here than the next second I wasn't?"

They just nodded, and mom looked worried and stunned.

"Look… I just knew this as well, and of course, I was as shocked as you are, but… But after the great battle of New York, the second Titan War two months ago, I was made a god by the twelve Olympians, and made me the new King of them. I just knew this too." I confessed.

And of course, my mom was still calm as always, and she was thinking things over. Paul just laughed and told me not to joke around because it was something serious.

My mom eyed me carefully and after a full five minutes, she said, "Percy, I believe you. And you do radiate power and a faint glow."

Paul (A/N: He is a clear sighted mortal, it mentioned about it in the Ultimate guide of Demigod) stopped laughing and for a second he looked really scared. He took a step back and said, jokingly, "Yes, I saw that too, after what you did, of course I believe you. Hmm, who knows, maybe all the books about Greek mythology will get to change too."

I was really glad I got parents that are understanding, which they didn't freak out or anything, thinking back, Paul's real cool in that way. I showed them a few tricks I discovered I can do, including reversing time on a certain object—like my mom's cup broke two days ago and with my touch, it reverse it's stated to two days ago before it broke. Vola! Save a lot of trouble.

I spent the weekend on Olympus, and going down underwater to help my dad repair his palace. At this rate, the game room alone won't spend another six hundred years. Since Olympus is so big, I noticed for the first time it actually covered the entire New York state! Well, they insisted putting my palace over Time Square—go figure. Haha funny—NOT!

I would still be attending Goode, but of course, until two months later when everything came out. Speaking of me keeping this little secret, I really couldn't stand the next time I meet Annabeth… The last thing I want is to make her sad…

Anyway, it's Monday again, I know it the 'happiest' day in the week! I can't believe I still need to go, not that I must but, ya know, act normal. So much for that… I teleported myself and Paul to Goode because I insisted to, and just sat in his classroom as it was my first class that day. He insisted me to do his assignments instead of snapping my fingers and get them done. I feel like I know all the stuff in the universe from the beginning of time to now, and even some thing in the future, but that's the Oracle's job.

When I was drinking nectar all I've ever wanted, there was a bunch of girls passing me and gasping, what's wrong with them? Then I knew, I looked into the mirror and gasped myself, it was the perfect Percy, staring back to me, reminding me the Perfect Percy, capital P, in Circe's Island. I realized one thing, after being a god, everything is perfect.

When I was thinking all those stuff, someone blocked me, and that someone gasped at me, not out of how I looked, but out of who I was… I was stunned, of all people, why is she here? I though she was in a boarding school! Who is her? She is, the one I wanted to avoid the most now, Annabeth Chase.

**I know this chapter is bad, but I bet the next one is better! Anyway, REVIEW, and even if your comment is negative, it's okay, as long as it's constructive. Thx! I will update every two or three days or so, hopefully!**


	4. Oops!  Gotta Hide!

**The Other Side of Me**

**I'm here again! Maybe this chapter will be a little rush and short, but maybe I will add length to it tomorrow as I gotta sleep in twenty-four minutes.**

**Yamililly: 'Course, I'll update more often, and you can check out my other stories as they are good too!**

**Liz77: Thanks for thinking that it's amazing! That means a ton to me! Wow! Never any one offer me to help and write their story! I'll be honored! Of course I will give you the credit, I mean the idea is yours! I won't steal it! PM me for more details, plz?**

**Cutlle: Wow! And I though my writing are not good enough! Ya know, Language Arts is not something that I'm particular good at, in fact, I used to hate it, except that I love writing.**

**Anime-lover10: Yep, you'll find out soon.**

**Bernadette: So I'm writing now, but know this, she didn't know he's a god yet. Total cliff hanger that's why I'm so eager to write!**

**Myla Star: Thx! So I'm updating now! And possibly tomorrow!**

**Oops! Gotta Hide!**

That rang a major uh-oh in my heart. Aren't she suppose to go to that boarding school of hers, and like visit me during Christmas? What is she doing here? And I can't imagine what she'll do when she found out who I am, more accurately, what I am now.

"Annabeth? I breathed out, as I tried to get the glow out of me as much as I could, and she didn't seem surprise when she saw me at all. Like she was expecting this.

"See what I mean when I said I'll see you very soon? I don't suppose you think that's until Christmas now do you?"

"Uhhh…" Was all I could managed. Yeah, real intelligence, when you're the world's most important being.

"Same old Seaweed Brain… Anyway, I was wanting to save the money of going off to a boarding school, so I lived with relatives from dad's side of family… And after that, I got in Goode, as I remembered that you mentioned it last time." Annabeth said that all in one breath, good, same old Wise Girl, only that I wasn't the same old seaweed brain any more. "Say, Percy, are you glowing? Or is it the lights?"

"Must be the lights…" I muttered, deep down, I cursed for her noticing something different about me.

As the teacher came in, she quickly slipped into the seat beside me, and the teacher introduced her, as the class started. I snapped my fingers as I skipped that particular time period directly to the time where the class finished and I got to talk to Annabeth again. Convenient.

**A/N: Okay, I'm back! Though I'm sorry for not updating earlier and make you all eager and stuff, so here we go!**

"So, uh, Annabeth! What do you have next?"

"Latin."

"Oh! Really, me too!" I was acting innocent, but deep down, I'm thinking frantically for a cover story in case she found out something fishy. "So uh, are attending Goode for rest of the year?"

"Yep, I'm going to finish high school here, so it's like two more years. Isn't that great? Now you can see me every day! And I've heard that they got an architecture class next year, I can attend that…" And she babbled on with random architecture facts and the temples she was designing for the gods. I was just trying to act normal. Guess it's hard, even as a demigod, life was never normal.

"…I was finishing the Big Three's temples ya know. But my mother called me to Olympus yesterday and said that there were a new god, Lord of the Time, I wonder who that will be… Do you have any idea?" And that snapped me off my trance, and caught my attention.

"Not really, Annabeth. How would a Seaweed Brain like me know anything? Besides, you got called to Olympus far more than me, Wise Girl, the official architect of Olympus!" Annabeth, you have no idea, my little conscious' voice said.

Annabeth blushed a little at my compliment, "Oh com'on, Perce, stop with that already."

With that, we went to the Latin class, and well, easy for me. And that's pretty much how the rest of the day went, we talked about what we did in the past three months, and I was trying my best to keep my little secret—or perhaps the world's largest secret. I'm glad finding out that my powers toward the water didn't decrease in swimming, good, because or else I'll really miss it. Also, Annabeth told me how Athena won't tell her the new god's name, frankly, me, and how she was going to build the palace on top of times square. I just couldn't be more happy that she's here and good as new, but sad at the sometime thinking of her reaction when she found out about me.

So now, two months passed, and we are in winter break. I went to the movies with her, and tomorrow will be the winter solstice. If I don't tell her how I feel about her now, I don't think I will ever get another chance.

"So, uh, Annabeth, are you going to the Olympus tomorrow?"

Please say no, please! I will pay anything just to get you not to discover who I am. "Of course! I didn't miss a year going on Olympus in winter solstice since I'm seven! As the architect, I can take different ideas from different gods and design their temples! And aren't you coming too? Aren't you just about as eager as I am to see the new god? Heard that he was great…" Oh great, now, she'll pay extra attention to the 'new god', just another thing I need. And of course I'm going, jeez, I must go, just not her way.

"Yeah, Annabeth, but I can't go with you. I think I'll meet you there…"

"That's okay Percy, take your time. But I'll be there as early as possible. Winter solstice got way more gods attend than the summer one. Hades' gonna be there too!"

"And Annabeth… Know that whatever happens, I… I uh… Li—" Her lips curled at the very end. "You're laughing at me!"

"Seaweed Brain, remember five months ago I told you that I won't make things easy for ya?" She said as she pulled close to me. "Yeah, and you were the only thing tied me to the mortal life. I… I love you. Remember that, no matter what happens."

"Were?" She raised her eyebrows, once a Wise Girl, always a Wise Girl.

"Uh, are. You are the only thing tied me to the mortal life. There."

With the happy note, we left apart, and she said she will try and find me tomorrow. Hope it's not in THAT way.

**This chapter is not too good too, but oh well. Next chapter, as you can guess, of course, Annabeth will know who he is. Hopefully she won't freak out… Believe me, you won't. Well, guess this is for this chapter right now. And oh, I need a Beta reader. Pwease? I'm in need for that, and being my beta reader, I've got tons of good ideas and I can share it with ya. The main improvement needed for my story is grammar, just so ya know. 'kay, until next time, stay tuned!**


	5. And Here Goes Nothing

**The Other Side of Me**

**Well, yep, here we go—I just got back from the water park in Ohio, and let me tell you, it was AWESOME! Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating real quick and stuff. ONE QUESTION: DO YOU GUYS LIKE CLIFFHANGERS? Plzzzzzzzzz tell me so I can give you if you want, or simply, reveal the whole thing in the same chapter becuz I know some people really hate those. Anyway, I need a BETA! Well, here's the disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and remember, this works for the whole story, 'kay?**

**Chapter 5—and here goes nothing**

The next morning, I just zapped myself there at seven, preparing for the meeting at eight. As usual, Zeus and Dad were arguing something, probably who could cause more destruction and who was the favorite son of Rhea or something. Now I know why all the gods hated that. Still, me being the King of the Gods? That's quite a surprise even after all these months. I mean, Zeus been forever powerful, and he couldn't just possibly give up the spot like that, right? To me, that's a bit far-fetched, like I'm still in a trance. Shouldn't him make me a minor god first and like me just guess use to that? Well, I dunno about them.

I cleared my throat. "Okay, so, uh, every one, welcome to the Winter Solstice," cut me some slack—it's the first time I was actual leading a council, much less a council of gods. "Well, we have a few things to discuss. First, we just had our second Titan War and we won, Athena, will you post us on the statuses of the monsters?"

"Yes, Lord Perseus. A lot of the monsters have been aiding Kronos in the war, and as we 'killed' most of them, there were few left. Sure, they will reform over a period of time, but not in recent future." I nodded, and I just noticed that there were a whole lot more minor gods here along with Hades on a temporary throne beside my father. I think the demigods are arriving at nine or so, well, as the time lord, I know exactly what time is it. Two pass eight, well, still got fifty-eight minutes. But as everyone knows, the meeting goes on for a long time. Possibly until afternoon. Well, great, just great.

Then I thought of sometime, because if I deserve to be a major god, Hades too. As much as I disliked him when he didn't want me to be the child of prophecy in the underworld just half a year ago, I still think the whole thing was unfair to him. And this just made him more cold-hearted towards people.

"One thing," I looked towards Hades, "As you all know, Hades helped us in the war and he was a part of the Big Three after all, he deserved more than this. I think he should have a throne in the Olympus, and be allowed to visit Olympus any time, a true member of the Olympians." All of the Olympians, except me, got their mouth formed in a perfect O, and yes, even Dionysus. The look on Hades' face, shocked and stunned at the same time—was just priceless!

"But… But he got all dark and stuff!" Aphrodite pouted and batted her lashes, unfortunately for her, that doesn't work on me.

"We will have a vote, and we will see." Hades was still recovering from the shock, as he didn't say anything, yet.

"As much as I approve, the throne number must have a relation to three. Three is a very powerful number: Three powerful sons of Kronos, three people on a quest, three fates, three furies, three… It's an important number which we shouldn't defy. As you know, the former twelve Olympians came from three as well. Three times four, twelve. Now, as you joined, we got thirteen Olympians. One Three, three again. So anyways, fourteen doesn't work."

I really don't like Hades much, but fairness came before personal favoritisms for me no matter what. Wait, fairness, huh. Kronos had six children who were the gods: Zeus, dad, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and— Oh, I know! Hestia! Of course! She was the hearth, the only one who was keeping the family together. The tiny spark of hope that kept me going when I was despaired. The one who people always forgot, the importance of her to both mortals and us immortals…

"Then Hestia deserved a throne beside Demeter too! Many people forgot the importance of family, and hearth. Agree?" Dad and Zeus just looked at each other, guiltily, and Apollo was seemingly using his eyes to say, told cha, lil' sis, to Artemis. Hephaestus grunted in reply, probably because of something involving a certain love goddess.

"All agree?" I asked as I raised my hand, dad next, saying, "You're always my favorite sis, Hestia." Demeter and Hera shot him a glare, but he didn't notice. Apollo and Artemis raised their hands next and reluctantly, Hephaestus raised his hand as well, murmuring something around the line of 'Aunt Hestia… Told mother… Not to throw me…" Hermes agreed as well, and Zeus after much consideration. Athena too, to my surprise.

"Great, then it's settled. I announce to you, the two new Olympians, welcome back, Hestia, goddess of hearth, and Hades, god of underwor—"

"Prissy?" I was interrupted by someone, the all-too-annoying enemy since I was twelve. Great. That means they are there. There stood Clarisse, staring at me like I was some kind of freak. I guess I am to her. I was still like 15 foot, and looking at her from all the way up here is just weird. More came, and they were just gawking at me. Then, call me a seaweed brain, a realization hit me. Campers, Annabeth was coming with them, right? As is on cue, someone called, "Seaweed Brain? Is that… You?"

**Yep, cliff hanger there. So, what do you think? Like it? Well, tell me if you like cliffhangers or not! Cuz then I won't write them if ya don't like, 'kay?**


	6. BIGGEST VOTE YET!

**Author notes—don't worry, I'll post the next update in couple of days, I can promise that.**

**Hmm… As you guys know, school's starting and I will not have as much time updating… Well, one question, WHICH STORY OF MINE DO YA LIKE THE BEST? You can either post it as a review or do the poll…**

**My stories:**

**Percy, the Forbidden Child: Percy is a god a child or Poseidon and Athena, except that he's nothing like Athena nor having a normal attitude of a god. When he just got to camp, he tried to hide the fact that he's a god. Did he success—not! He's not proud at all, and believed that he can work with mortals. Ancient rules do not apply to young gods so he was the mine suspect of stealing the lightning bolt of Zeus. He was granted a quest, to return the lightning bolt, and prove himself that he can work with mortals. Well, this is also the story that I worked the most on, so you can vote if ya like it.**

**The Other Side of Me: After the war, everything seemed to be normal again, at least for Percy. Life seemed to get better. But after he was turned into a god by Zeus and the other gods, it came to an end—either tell his friends, or hide it from them as long as he could. Now he had to live two lives, one as the King of the Gods, the other, perhaps, only the unlucky kid in a big bad world. ( I just couldn't help to add it XP)**

**The Unusual Twins: A HP and PJO crossover. Have you ever wonder if there's an alternate universe that is parallel to our own world? Well, each of us have a twin, only that we have similar fates, but not completely the same. So basically Percy and Harry went to each other's universe, and discovered each other's identity. How can they get back? Tuned in to find out. And well, read it!**

**The Lost Hero: I continued to write this story after the two chapters that Rick wrote. Just in case people didn't read the first four chapters, I post it on and hope you enjoy it from a different POV! I'll post the chapters after that that I wrote after some work with other stories. I dunno, cuz I think people like the other story more. Well, if you like this story more, vote so I can work on it more!**

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? VOTE ON THE STORY YOU LIKE AND I WILL WORK ON IT MORE!**


	7. I screwed up big time

**The Other Side of Me**

**Yeah yeah yeah, kill me, do whatever you want to with me, I know, this story is way over due, right? I'm sincerely sorry for letting you guys wait so long, it's just, I'm super busy. An eighth grader with two senior high school classes, that's a lot, trust me, I know it firsthand. Well, I said it was all Percy's POV didn't I? I just want to add a bit Annabeth's POV cuz that'll be, I dunno, fun?**

**Chapter 6—I screwed up big time**

Annabeth's POV (Just add a sprinkle of awesomeness)

I knew it, my eyes betrayed me, yep, that must be it. No way my Seaweed Brain could achieve that, it simply didn't make sense. Yeah right, if he's that new Lord of Time then I'm Kronos.

Still, deep down, I know it's him, the gaze, the strong aura I felt around him since I attended Goode, I was already suspicious for months that he became a god, I only didn't say it out loud because I thought it was just me hallucinating the whole thing. Monsters never appeared around us any more, I always convinced myself that was because the war finally stopped, but that's not the case.

There, in the middle of the U of all the thrones, Seaweed Brain sat there, except that he looked all serious and stuff, not really like him, I smiled when I thought of the first time I saw him. But it quickly faded as I thought of the situation at hand. I noticed the two additional thrones beside Poseidon and Demeter, but I didn't have the energy to ponder on that.

"Prissy?" Clarisse interrupted, I didn't care if she got incarnated for being so impolite to the god, no, I won't admit that's Seaweed Brain. That simply didn't make any sense. Please don't look at us, please don't look at us…

And he looked at us. Staring into the sea-green orbs, I was flabbergasted, stunned, shocked, never in my life I was this still, shocked into my own very core. I didn't think that I was able to ever stutter anything out, but I did.

"Seaweed Brain? Is that… you?" I managed, how? It remained a mystery.

"Wise girl… I'm sorry." He looked pained, and I never saw him like that. Try to imagine looking at your best friend as a 15 foot god, not very comfortable, eh?

He had to continue with the meeting, because the council of the gods' semi-annual meeting is something that can never be stopped.

I felt as if the whole world collapsed on me… How could him… But somehow, I knew it wasn't his choice, that he didn't become a god in his own free will. It took all my self-control not to run away, as I slowly stood to the side with other demigods.

I paid no attention to the rest of the meeting, I had no reason to, all I could think of was Percy…

Percy's POV

Oh no, what should I do? I couldn't go to Annabeth and say, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I'm the new time lord, oh by the way, I couldn't stay with you anymore," now could I?

She looked heartbroken, and I don't think I looked much better. Luckily I controlled myself in time not to run after her. I don't want to crush my other demigod friends now do I?

Everyone looked so shocked and their expressions were priceless, under normal circumstances, I would say, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," but now, that'll just make me look more stupid.

I couldn't get to Annabeth and explain everything right now, if I leave, it'll just be chaos. Council of the gods is something that you don't want to interrupt, or mess with, or else… I shuddered at the thought.

"Wise Girl, I'm sorry…" I whispered to her, I hope she'll understand. I didn't choose to be a god, especially not a powerful one like this. She should know that, not in a million years I would choose power over friends.

I was glad she didn't run out right then and there, or else, as the Seaweed Brain I am, I'm not sure what I'll do.

We discussed more issues here on Olympus, but I was no longer paying as much attention anymore. I simply couldn't, without Annabeth, it's like a part of me disappeared, I couldn't stand that.

When the meeting finally finished, and I was as exhausted as ever, it was twenty-seven past four. Annabeth didn't return into the throne room after lunch, but she was still on Olympus, I could tell that much.

My demigods friends were keeping a distance to me, and that annoyed me much. I was still the same old Percy, not some alien that'll eat them. But they probably didn't think so, and that made me even sadder. I'm not a god that's all power and glory, I tried to approach them, but they appeared to be scared of me. I'm quite sure Nico and Thalia won't act like that towards me, but I couldn't find them.

If only I could find Annabeth… I need to explain that to her, I didn't abandon her. Didn't she know that my fatal flow is, er, was personal loyalty? That I'll never leave my friends?

I saw Calypso by a fountain and I walked to her. Since I asked the gods to release her out of her prison, she lived on Olympus until she find a spot she liked, but since the pollution is so heavy, I think she'll rather stay on here.

"Hey Calypso!" I greeted her.

"Oh hey Percy, how's the Olympian Council?" She asked. Her hand playing the blue sparkling water.

"Cool, pretty good, listen, do you have any sign of Annabeth?"

"Annbeth? Oh, I think she went into my garden, there…"

Thanks, as I headed to Calypso's garden, I saw a flash of gold curls, only one could have hair like that. Annabeth…

She was running away, why?

"Annabeth! Wait!"

**And that's for this chapter. So, uh, you guys have to wait for a few week until next update, I'm sorry to say that, but the fact that I'm going to the World Expo, which I will need to fly out of the States… I'll see, okay? Please review, because with the motivation, I might update again in the next few days before I go…**

**PS: Need a beta!**


	8. And All the Things Went Wrong

**The Other Side of Me**

**Guess what? I came back a few days ago! Most of you couldn't guess how old am I, but I'm only THIRTEEN! Now would you cut me some slack? I'm in eighth grade but I have two high school classes, and that's saying a lot… Tons of homework and tests awaited me for catching up… Well, miss a week of school and you'll know NOTHING that had happened around!**

**PS: I don't own PJO, + the fact that I'm going to do Annabeth's POV as well Percy's POV cuz it's easier for me… I'm a GIRL!**

**Ch. 7-And all the things went wrong**

Annabeth's POV:

I left after the Olympian Council's lunch feast; I just couldn't stand being in the presence of Perseus anymore. Yes, Perseus, he's no longer my Seaweed Brain. Wanna know why?

It all started when I decided to go for a walk—far from the throne room. Lucky for me, I spotted a garden, with plants like the ones on Percy's window in his apartment, his old apartment. I believed it was called moonlace or something like that.

The smell and the color of the flowers drew upon me, and the clear fluid sound of the blue sparkling water under daylight… Percy and I would've enjoyed it together.

Perseus. Percy. Perce. Seaweed Brain. My Seaweed Brain. What have he became? Oh yes, I remembered. One of the Olympians, the most powerful of all the Olympians. How could he? I thought his fatal flaw was not leaving his friends, but this… I couldn't believe it, as if I was still in a trance. Maybe he didn't choose to be like that… A thought came to me, but why wouldn't he tell me? Why did he hide it from me?

Now we couldn't be together another. At least not when he's immortal while I'm not. Growing old myself when being with someone that never ages never work, and being a god, I'm sure there are more maiden goddesses that he likes more.

Birds chirped and leaves swayed, a cool breeze blew by, but all these good things shouldn't happen, not when I just lost my… Loved one. There, I admitted it, happy?

Flowers bloomed and bees flew by, I wondered who this garden belonged to, no matter who that person is, he or she must had taken good care of the garden. Just then, I saw the owner, talking to Perseus, and my heart was shattered into even more pieces. It was Calypso, whom Percy met a year and a half ago on the island of Ogygia.

Calypso fell in love with every man that landed on Ogygia 'accidentally' and I don't think Percy is an exception. Looking at them, I felt so… Sad. I'm not jealous, but, that feeling…

This is too much for a day, I couldn't stand it, I desperately needed a place to stay and clear my head. I did the simplest thing, I ran.

Percy's POV

"Annabeth! Don't run! What's the matter? I promise I'll explain everything!" But she was already out of ear shot and couldn't hear me. I turned back to Calypso, who looked really sad, shame in her eyes, "This is all my fault, she must thought we—"

"It' okay." I said bluntly. Calypso was completely over me, and she helped me a lot with my duties and stuff, like an assistant."

"Well Percy, then if you're going to Camp Half-Blood today and you want to ride the bus there you better get prepared now." I allowed all my previous friends that know my little 'secret' call me Percy, because Perseus sounds really weird. Not that I'm complaining that people don't call me Lord Perseus instead of Lord Percy, because Lord Fred doesn't sound better than Lord Apollo either.

Anyways, I'm going to camp today because I wanted to clear things up, and I don't want the whole camp to be furious of me keeping this 'little' secret. I'm just going to stay for a day or two and besides, I'm in charge of the heroes for a great amount of time, if things goes well, I might be the God of Heroes too!

I went down the elevator from the 600th floor and I was going to get to the camp with the campers. I know I could've just teleport there, but the fact that I was no longer a camper made me want to experience being a camper again. Although it's impossible and would never happen.

I hop into the bus that drove all the year-round demigods and other temporary visiting demigods such as Annabeth back to camp, although I didn't see her on it. Again, when I stepped on the bus, everyone made space for me and did a real awkward bow and I just told them not to. They stared at me with that weird stare again and some pretended not to look at me while they glanced and peeked from the corners of their eyes. That was the case of new campers. For my old friends, they were so flabbergasted they all looked like those dumb sacred cows of Apollo. Not funny, not funny at all.

I almost regretted the decision, almost. Seeing them after several months is good, but the fact that my identity changed marked that they would never treat me the same before the secret was revealed. All I could do then was to give them strict orders not to tell any other campers that didn't find out.

"Are you guys going to stop starting at me?" Some of the new campers blushed and looked away.

"Look," I addressed to my old friends, no, scratch that, they ARE my friends. "I didn't mean to hide it, nor did I decide it, but can you please do me a favor, please don't tell anyone else of my 'little' secret." It looked like they all lose their ability to speak, but all of them nodded, as if they didn't dare to defy what I said, they _probably_ didn't dare to.

The rest of the trip ended up in complete silence, and I couldn't wait to get down of it and find a hole to bury myself. Even Argus' spare eyes, which were at least a hundred of them were staring at me both intently and nervously. I was glad Chiron wasn't in the Olympian Council, he's been to too many meetings to even bother to attend this one. As long as no one says, other campers and people in camp would never know.

As I got down from the bus in the camp border, Chiron trotted up and greeted us. As he spot me, he said, "Ah, Percy my boy, I see that you come to visit camp as well. Is everything going well? Why isn't Annabeth with you, is she on another bus?"

Good, Chiron didn't know. Other campers that attended the meeting shifted uncomfortably, but didn't say anything. I'm pretty sure no one knew where Annabeth was.

"Where is Annabeth? She said she would be here for the winter break! I hope she didn't ditch us!" Came Thalia's voice, because the hunters stayed in camp during Artemis' visit on Olympus for the meeting.

I froze for the briefest second. Pincone Face was right, Annabeth, she isn't here, she haven't returned to camp yet!

"Hey Kelp Head, you there?" She continued, the campers from the meeting gasped, and left Thalia very confused, but I couldn't care less, I'm going to get Annabeth back.

**Finally finished! Spend me a good two hours. Well, it's one in the morning so Guten nacht! **

**PS: Please let me know if ya like it or not, because good comments make my day and boasted me to update faster. I believe people who write fanfics as well know that feeling, right?**


	9. Can't I be normal for a change?

**The Other Side of Me**

**Hmmm… Miss me? Well, I'm indeed a bit disappointed by the reviews I got, it's decreasing and decreasing and decreasing… Sometimes I really don't know you guys enjoy it or not… Big twist coming up! And well, check out my other stories!**

**Chapter 8—Can't I be normal for a change?**

As I was going though all those different possibilities and ways to approach Annabeth and have her back in my side, Nico slapped me in the back. I sensed him shadow-travelled ten meters behind me sixteen seconds ago, not that I would tell him that. Thalia playfully punched me again, and the campers that attended the meeting gasped, again. What happened to not telling them what I am?

"Okay you guys, just go do whatever you're doing, Pinecone Face and the Ghost King here got something to tell me, 'kay?" I asked the campers, acting casual, and of course, all of them went off doing their stuff and stealing nervous glances on me every so often.

Apparently my two cousins were confused by the looking at their expression, but they quickly hid it and shook their heads to clear what ever thought they had about me.

"So… Nico, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Well, I have a cabin now, thanks to you, so I decided to drop by during the Winter Solstice Meeting and visit you guys because I know the camp is second most occupied during this period. Most of the old campers are here anyways. And taking a break from searching clues about my past is good sometimes anyways." Nico replied.

For a second there, I felt that I was back to normal, talking to my two cousins. Well, as normal as a demigod might be that is. But then, what Thalia ask completely ruined it.

"So… Did you find out who the new god is? Did you get there with Annabeth? I know you guys…" Thalia said as Nico nudged her. Me? I'm desperately controlling my blush, avoiding being one of Apollo's sacred cows. Then the sadness came crushing to me like a hundred-foot tidal wave, I mean sure I can hold it if you mean it literally, but I can still feel the pressure, and that's exactly how I felt.

Thalia and Nico must have noticed it too, because they asked, "Are you okay, Perce? Want to talk about it?" I really wanted to change the subject right now because I didn't have the courage to talk about it. It was all a misunderstanding. Annabeth should have known I would love her no matter what. I told her that. Did she escaped because she didn't want to be with me? Or think that I'm already with someone else, like… Calypso? Whatever it is, I'm gonna explain to her.

"Hey, why didn't you two went to the Winter Solstice? Is it because…" I tried to change the subject. Fortunately, it worked. Unfortunately, they blushed like sacred cows.

"Well… Some of the hunters didn't want to go to the solstice, so I had to take care of them, 'kay" Thalia claimed. Sure…

"My dad Hades doesn't even have a throne, what's the use of going up there and see him like that?" Nico replied as well, which makes me as suspicious as ever.

"Well, for one thing, your dad Hades is officially one of the fifteen Olympians." I informed him.

If Nico's mouth can get any bigger, I would have paid you a million drachmas.

"Real… Really? That's true? Great? But… How? Who are the other two new Olympians?" Nico stuttered, and I could see the briefest trail of smile and the innocent and sweet (not mentioning the I-got-so-many-question-that-you-will-love-to-strangle-me) boy he once was. It's good to see his former façade every so often.

Even Thalia was also so surprised, "Father… Father let that happen?"

I answered, them, not with the complete truth, nor any statement a lie. "Yes. Nico, your father's throne is right beside Thalia's father's throne. Hestia is one of the other two new Olympians, who got a throne right beside Hera's, and the new god's throne is in the middle. Who he is, you will have to find out yourself."

They wanted to protest about me not telling them, but I acted like I haven't heard them and ignored them.

Then I heard Thalia mumbled, "So much for missing the Meeting to set you and Annabeth up."

"What?" I whirled around with an inhuman speed, too fast for even a demigod.

Thalia blinked. "No… It's just that me and Nico did something… You'll see…"

Annabeth's POV (Listen to Secrets, by OneRepublic. BTW, there's a former student who's the meanest person ever sang a song and it's on iTunes and it was the most horrible song ever. We mocked her for who-knows-how-long…)  
I ran for a few minutes until I was sure that _he_ wasn't in sight. I felt like Hermoine in the scene where Ron and that girl ran off and laughed, like a happy couple. Just like me and Percy when we watched that movie. It was only yesterday, but it felt like decades ago.

He went off with Calypso, just like that. I thought his fatal flaw was personal loyalty! Oh yeah, I forgot, gods don't have fatal flaws…

An owl hooted by my side, and I signed. Thinking of the song we listened in the Sorcerer's Apprentice, Secrets of One Republic, I hummed it out. Just like that song, I had to find someone to confess my feelings. Over the years, whatever feelings I had, I always confess to Percy and let him help me with it. Like how I thought my dad abandoned me when I was twelve, or that time…

If we could end up like the couple in the movie, which by the way, their dragon was indeed loyal… Focus! Curse my ADHD. Anyways, I knew I wouldn't have had a good ending. Dad left me, Thalia left me, Luke left me, Grover left me, Nico left along with Bianca, Tyson too… And now Percy… Who am I ever going to talk to?

A glistening tear rolled down and dropped to a nearby rock in the Celesial Bronze Mine I'm currently in right now. I haven't cried since Luke died… I promised Percy to be brave, but what is the use? He himself broke the promise of not leaving me… How could he do this? I lov—

The last sensation I had before I blacked out was an extraordinary throbbing pain on the back of my head.

Percy's POV  
When my cousins and I were catching up, a very tired Grover came up and formed the words that I dreaded the most with ragged breath, "Percy, Ann… Annabeth had been cap… Captured…"

**Guess you guys can't wait any longer huh? I mean, if you can't stand such a long update, you can ALWAYS tell me to do short chapters but more updates. Really. Btw, I chipped my tooth last week so I had tons of stuff to do…**

**Whoever can guess what happened would have a surprise… And I guarantee that you would love the surprise!**


	10. Secrets

**The Other Side of Me**

**Hello everyone! Are you surprised? I guess not… After all these days, you would think that I disappeared? Actually, the very opposite—I visit the fandom site every day, and read nearly 99% of all stories. Not exaggerating. I hate excuses, especially my pathetic ones. But I gotta say, a 13-year-old doing SAT math exercises every day can be tough. I have no lame excuses. They won't mend things anyways, all I gotta say is to ENJOY!**

**THANKYOU! ALL MY REVIEWERS AND ALL READERS! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series, but I hope I'll publish my own series some day.**

**Chapter 9—Secrets**

I was on the verge of a panic attack immediately, and my two cousins were not helping. I could almost felt the steam rolling off me, and the panic within just grew and grew and—

"Perce, you're… Smoking." Thalia stated, glancing at me every so often. I realized that steam was literally rolling off my sleeves and such. I could destroy the camp if I don't calm down soon.

I closed my eyes as I concentrated on the ocean, its calm waters and the tides. I calmed down soon enough and had a split-second of eye contact with Grover. His eyes told me everything.

He knew. He knew, even way back in August, when I didn't know the news myself. He could sense it through our link, the link that broke off the second the other gods decided to make me one. He shot an understanding glance at me and encouraged me to go on.

"Guys, I have something to tell you, I'm—"I said, only to be cut off by a certain child of Hades.

"That you're a god? Figured that much by myself." Nico muttered the last part under his breath, and I heard it, though I didn't comment on it.

Thalia looked back and forth between Nico and I, confused, but the realization lit up her eyes as she realized what Nico meant. She gasped, hands flying up to cover her mouth and backed up a little.

I hate my life. Officially, the last two people in the world who could understand me just discovered who, excuse me, what I am and trying to avoid me like the plague. And I do not allow it. I cannot stand it anymore, not when my two best friends were separated from me too just because my identity was different. So what? I'm still the same person, god, whatever. Everything is still the same, and it'll never change.

"Look, Thalia and Nico, I'm still Percy. Not a single difference from just three seconds, three months, or three years ago, okay?" They were shooting glances at each other, conversing in a silent way that they think I wouldn't understand. Sucks for them, I can read minds. (No, I'm not gonna laugh the deluxe Kronos laugh)

_Percy's a god. What now?_ Nico thought.

_Boys… Annabeth would be so heartbroken… Maybe she'll join the Hunters after we rescued her?_ Thalia thought, while I tried not to strangle her right then and there. Annabeth will not join the Hunters… Will she?

_I guess I can't play pranks on Perce now, although having one more cousin as a god is pretty cool._ Nico thought, of course, the pranks he pulled on me… Hmm, good. I didn't appreciate them that much.

"What now, Lord Perseus? Annabeth was captured; we have to get her back." I didn't even bother to correct Thalia to call me Percy. Instead, I just walked towards the Big House, with my cousins and Grover trailing behind me.

"Percy, my boy! What brings you here?" Chiron said. He stood up and trotted towards me, asking.

"Annabeth was captured." I said, straight to the point.

Chiron captured, frowning. "Again?"

I just sighed, nodding. "Yes, and I request a quest to save her. To bring her back from whoever that dared to hold her as hostage. To let them taste the fury of the god of time—"

"Excuse me? Percy, I do not remember anything concerning a god of time." Chiron said, and I knew that it was essential to tell him the truth, though he was not very surprised.

"Ah, I see. I did expect as much. One problem, Lord Perseus. You cannot save Annabeth in this situation then. Gods are not allowed to go on quests." Chiron said, thinking through.

"They are just codes. Not laws. More like guidelines, we don't have to follow them all the time. Plus, do I ever follow any rules?" I argued back, because I just had to save her, and I knew it.

Chiron smiled faintly, nodding slightly as he granted me to go on this quest. I didn't need his grant anyways, but it is always nice to know your mentor allows you to do certain things you really wanted to do.

I quickly picked out my companions, Thalia and Nico, of course. Grover couldn't come as he had to carry on his duty as Lord of the Wild. I snapped my fingers as all our stuff that are already packed, appear right in front of our eyes. My cousins gaped at me in awe, and truthfully, I was quite fond of that little ability I had.

"Get a good night of sleep guys, got tons of stuff to do tomorrow!" I told my cousins as they trudged into the other cabins. I went to the Poseidon one, although I could either stay in the big house or my own cabin.

Grover followed behind me, and he seemed to have a question or two in store for me.

"Perce, I was curious." I was relieved that he didn't call me by my title.

"About what?"

"Why couldn't you just time travel and go save Annabeth before she was kidnapped?"

I sighed. This was one of the topics I wanted to avoid. Of course I had considered that, it's just. It's not possible.

"Sorry Grover, I can't. Even as the god of time myself, I can't violate any of the laws. This is laws that were set millenniums ago, even before the time of gods. These are concrete laws, not guidelines, I must follow them. Any violation of time can cause serious chaos, and I don't want that." I said, and Grover nodded.

"Well, see you Perce. Maybe I'll drop by some time again!" And my best friend left, leaving me all alone.

**CHECK OUT MY POLL, AND MY BLOG! **

**The word count for next chapter will be determined by adding 00 on the back of the reviews number. I think it is a good way, because I got a ton of stuff to do and the more feedback and motivation I got, the faster I write. Good deal, good business.**

**PS: Can anyone guess where did the "It is only the code, but it's more like a guideline" come from? Surprise for the one who guessed the answer first!**

**~Nobody426**


End file.
